After the Jedi
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Leaving the Jedi behind her, Ahsoka is on the look for a new life without the war or Jedi in it. While figuring out what to do, she stumbles into Nyx Okami's life. With her new friend, they both try to figure out what they want to do. This will help Ahsoka establish a new life without the worries of being a Keeper of Peace. But old habits die hard, you know?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe I walked away.

I know it's the right thing to do but, it just feels so strange.

I don't know where to go now, I just left my only home. Honestly, I was hoping Anakin wouldn't follow me out and try to change my mind because I knew it would just hurt me more. I can't take it back now, what I need is a place to crash and a plan.

Where to go? Where to go?…. I guess I could go with Padme, but Anakin will probably go there, and I've had enough Jedi for the day. Lux might be in town, but I'd probably have to look for him through the senate and I can't deal with anymore crazy politicians.

Hmm… I've reached the bottom of the stairs. Guess it's time to make a decision now. Well, I'm probably still a fugitive in some people's eyes, so I have to go somewhere where it wouldn't be so hard to blend in. I should also get some new clothes.

Maybe I can find an abandoned apartment or someone willing to let me stay with them if I go to a deep enough level on Coruscant.

I start walking on the street, people looking at me, some with disgust, others with confusion, just like I suspected. I go as fast as I can until I find a clothes shop by accident and decide I should change. My species will make it difficult to blend in, but at least I won't be as recognizable in new clothes.

Once I enter I stay as low key as possible and try to find something that I like, but not similar to what I am wearing. Finally I find a full set of clothes and pay the seller with some of the credits I grabbed before leaving the temple.

After I changed in the store I decided I should throw away my old clothes. I kept walking for a while until I ran into a dead end. I don't know what to do! I've never had to do this. What could I do, what could I do? I'll go to the lower levels, I can blend in better and find a job or something to earn credits.

I got to the elevator but I guess people are still mad at me. None of them let me pass and get down, so I guess I'll have to find a way to go down on my own. How many credits do I have left? Hmmm. Might be enough for two nights at a decent motel. Maybe a used speeder would be better.

While I was pondering what to do, rain started pouring down on the planet. That means a motel is the better option. Maybe I should just stay one night and I'll decide what to do tomorrow when I'm rested and have a clear mind.

—

I wake up to the sun, or artificial street light, in my eyes. I had a small room with a fridge I didn't use and a simple bathroom. After three hours of working my way through Coruscant I found a motel that didn't recognize me, let me stay and that I could afford.

Well now that I'm well rested, I need to figure out my situation. First things first, I need to find a job. I have enough money to stay one more night here, but if I somehow manage to get a job today, from what I understand I'll get paid in a week, so I have to look for another place to stay anyways.

If I buy transportation I could get to different places easier and maybe with less attention too. I think I saw a place that sold used speeders while I was on the run, I could go there.

I walk with my hood up as I make my way to the shop. Once I'm there I ask for the cheapest speeder. After checking out a few I reluctantly buy one. I didn't like this guy but it's probably the only place where I could afford a speeder right now.

I think I found a decent speeder, thanks to Anakin I have some knowledge about how they work, but I honestly just wanted to get out of there.

Next I need to find a job. So I go to the center of Coruscant, where all the transporters get up and down the levels of the planet. Of course things didn't go as planned, because I can't get a break!

As I was going down the speeder broke! I was maneuvering through, trying not to hit anything or anyone driving when a platform got too near too fast. I crash into the platform, falling off the speeder and nearly sliding off the platform.

"I should've known better than to trust a guy selling used speeders", I say as I pull myself up.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

 **Authors' note: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! What's the big idea!?", said a stranger walking towards me.

"Well excuse me for having a faulty speeder. And thanks for the help by the way", I said angrily.

"Hey, it's not every day that someone just crashes at my shop", he said.

Pulling my speeder up right, I take a good look at this guy. He's a boy around my age, a bit taller than me with brown eyes and hair.

"Then let me fix my speeder so that I can get out of your hair", I said more calmly now.

"What a coincidence, you crashed in my repair shop. Nyx Okami, mechanic", he said, giving me his hand to shake.

"Ahsoka, and I'd appreciate you fixing my bike", I answered.

We both went inside and I took a moment to stare at all the parts in his shop. He set the speeder near a table and started examining it.

"So, we can settle on a price after I see the damage and how much it would be to fix it", he said.

I hadn't thought so far ahead, but I'll figure it out when it comes to it.

"Of course", think of something to talk about… Maybe he'll know somewhere where I could stay at.

"Hey, do you know somewhere a gal like me could stay at?", I asked.

"Well, considering the quality of this speeder I assume you're low on money if you even have any, so a good and maybe even decent hotel is out of the question. I know people, but they wouldn't let a stranger in. I have a spare room that I could rent you. Since I already talked about your financial situation, I won't ask you for the rent in advance but what about 5,000 credits a month?", he answered.

"First, you don't know me or my financial situation. Second, I will consider your offer. Thank you", I said. I felt charmed and lucky, but it seemed expensive, and the speeder is going to be another expense I might not be able to afford.

"So Ahsoka what?", Nyx asked. "Excuse me?", I responded.

"You said your name is Ahsoka, but what's your last name. Who's your family, your people? You seem familiar", he clarified.

"I don't like to talk about my family", I mean, I'm not exactly lying. I don't know my birth parents, so the Jedi have been my like my family and I definitely don't want to talk about them.

"Runaway? That explains the desperation, you know I kind of understand you. My parents left when I was 12. Of course they left me with their shop, but I would've like them to be around", he confessed.

"No, I'm not a runaway, it's more complicated than that and I don't mean to offend you or anything, but why would you tell that to a total stranger?", I said.

"Well I don't usually tell people this but, one, I trust you and two, if we're going to live together we should start confessing our secrets before they inevitably come out on their own and we have a fight", he said.

"Excuse me but I haven't decided anything yet", I said.

"Yet your desperation will definitely get to you, so you might as well start getting my money", he said.

I was going to respond when someone entered. I didn't recognize his species but two other males followed him.

"Okami!", said the male, "Do you have what you owe me?".

"Hey Pintu, I was just coming to see you", said Nyx nervously, "I've been helping a new client rebuild her speeder, I was waiting for her to pay the last few credits she owed me", he said gesturing me.

I waved and stared, feeling that an opportunity was going to present itself.

"So, where's my money?"; asked Pintu.

"I'm a few credits short", said Nyx, trying not to make eye contact.

"Then this is going to hurt pretty bad, Okami", said Pintu as the other two men approached Nyx.

Nyx backed up into the table and grabbed one of the tools. I rolled my eyes knowing what he would try to do, failing.

He looked up, weapon behind his back, saying "Well, the question is… will it hurt me or you!?". He lunged forward hitting the two guys with the tool but quickly being hit and grabbed. He was lifted and took the moment to kick one of the guys into a shelf and using the distraction to free himself.

It seems like he's winning, but I'm sure that will change-yep. He is being beat up now. This is my opportunity.

"You're doing pretty good", I said. "You can go get help any time you want Ahsoka", said Nyx in an irritated voice. "But only if you let me stay free of charge!", I said. Honestly I wanted to help, but I really needed this. "Free? No way!", he said.

One of the guys went up behind him and started hitting him against the table. It's only a matter of time before he gives into my demands and I can finally help. He was lifted up and knocked onto the table, "Fine! Free of charge! Just go get help!", he said before being knocked out.

Finally! I took a look at the two guys, nothing I can't handle. I quickly beat them up and even did a round kick. I really took them by surprise, it gave me an even greater advantage. "I think you want to leave now", I told a perplexed Pintu.

"Tell Okami his debts are far from being paid!", said Pintu as he scurried away with the other two guys.

I quickly turned back to look at Nyx to make sure he was alright. It is apparent he is fine since he was already standing back up.

"Nice to see you awake", I said sarcastically. "Very funny. How'd you make them leave?", said Nyx while rubbing his head. "That's for me to know and you to wonder", I responded.

I didn't want him to know about my past life. I have closed that chapter in my life, and I want to look forward to the future.

Nyx went back to fixing my speeder, but something seemed off. He is sabotaging it! "Excuse me Nyx, I don't mean to get all up in your work, but why are you sabotaging my ride?", I asked. He obviously wasn't expecting me to catch him by his expression.

"What are you talking about?", he said. I sense his nervousness. "That shouldn't go there, it will throw off the steering", I said. "Excuse me, are YOU the mechanic here?", he said. Haha, he's digging a hole he won't be able to get out of.

"Well for your information, I actually know quite a bit about ships and speeders. I had a good teacher", I said proudly, trying to forget the identity of my teacher. "Well who is this teacher? Maybe I know him", said Nyx. "An… Antony. His name is Antony, from Shili, which is where I'm from", I said awkwardly, tripping over my words.

"Well if I wasn't already letting you stay for free, I could give you a job since 'Antony' obviously taught you well", he said. Aha! This might be my best shot for a job. I just need to convince him let me work here.

"Now that you mention it, I could use the work", I said. He was about to object but I interrupted him saying, "And since you seem to work alone, with me you could finish your orders double as fast, and that will give you a good reputation, which could double your clients, and that could double your profits. And since I'll be living here you can keep a check on me and I won't be late. But if you don't want to hire me, then I guess I'll just come here anyways and stay in the spare room while you figure out how to deal with the people you owe money to".

"Fine, you can have a job here", he said. Excellent. "Great, just know that I shouldn't work the counters, I might scare costumers, I'll just fix things and maybe fetch parts", I stated.

"Why would people be scared of"-"No reason. I just don't get along with people. Except you!", I quickly said. We both blushed and remained silent for a few minutes.

"There's a green speeder bike in the back that needs can oil change if your up for it", said Nyx, breaking the silence. "Of course, I'll get right to it", I said quickly heading to the back.

"And I'll show you where you'll be staying when your done", he shouted. "Great!", I responded.

 **Authors' note: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**

 **P.s. This story is already finished, so I'll be uploading a new chapter every other day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've been staying with Nyx for a week now and we're really hitting it off. I haven't really gone out of the shop. I've had a few jobs and Nyxs' clients seem to be pleased. I say seem because I've only heard them.

Living with Nyx has been good. It's definitely different living in the temple and then just living with one other person. He's my age and very sarcastic. I like him.

My room is pretty big compared my old one in the temple. I have a bed, two bed side tables, two shelfs and a desk. There is a house area behind the shop that is closed off to clients. It has a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms and a security room where you could see all the security cameras.

I really found a good home.

Anyways, Nyx convinced me of going out tonight to a restaurant he liked on a higher level. I got nervous about the stares, running into someone I knew and especially of Nyx finding out who I was.

People started staring at me, so I pulled my hood up out of instinct.

"What are you doing?", asked Nyx. "I don't like the stares. I assume is my species. You don't see many togrutas around here, do you?", I answered. I think it's a good enough explanation. "Well, don't worry about them", he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smile at him and keep walking. If only he knew, he'd be more scared about the stares. Someone might do something crazy.

We walked into the diner and sat at a booth. Nix called over a waitress, "Welcome to Donna's, how may I help you?", she looked at Nyx and then at me. Once she saw me she contorted her face and exclaimed, "Sorry, but we don't serve your people! So please go back to the hole you crawled out off you criminal!".

She stormed off, "At least she didn't tell us to get out", I told Nyx awkwardly as I was trying to hide my face from the people staring at us trying to figure out who we were.

"What's her deal?", asked Nyx before noticing my awkward position, "If you want we could go somewhere else, and don't pay attention to her, she shouldn't treat other people like that". He stood up gesturing me to follow him.

We left the restaurant heading to a diner owned by a friend of Nyxs'. On the way out i noticed a familiar Onderanian boy. I pondered whether or not I should say hi, but no. I've turned my back on the past, it's time for the future! Plus, I shouldn't spoil my evening, Nyx is paying for dinner.

—

We finally arrived at the diner. We walked in and it was fairly empty. Great! It was also on a lower level than the shop.

We got to a table and a woman approached us. "Hey Nyx! Who's your friend?", she asked. "Ahsoka, this is Tera, the owner of the restaurant", Nyx said. "Pleasure to meet you", I said shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Has he annoyed you to death yet?", she asked. "Haha, almost and I've only known him for a week", I said. "A week huh? Well what can I get you?", she asked. I've got a bad feeling about this.

Nyx and I picked our meals and talked while we waited. At one point Nyx stood up and went to the bathroom. The moment I was left alone Tera approached me. This must be the bad feeling I have, good thing I always have the blaster Nyx gave me. 'You should protect yourself. You don't know what kind of scumbags live here' he said.

"So a togruta named Ahsoka. Why does that sound so familiar to me? Have you been on the news lately?", she asked. "I'm not sure I follow, care to explain?", I answered. "Look we both know that you're Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi that was accused of murder, bombing the temple blah, blah, blah. My question is what does Nyx know", she said in a neutral tone. "What he needs to know", I answered getting serious.

"Look, I want to help you. I like you and Nyx likes you, but to help you I need to know what he knows", she said nicely. I sensed sincerity and relaxed. I think she's trustworthy and I suppose I could use the friends on my side.

"My name is Ahsoka, I'm from Shili and I came here after trouble started in my village in look of a better life. I was tutored by a mechanic named Antony and I lived with all my family including siblings, cousins, uncles, aunts, etc. That's what he knows", I said.

"Hmm. Not much really", she said. "I want to tell him, but I was afraid he would throw me out. People don't exactly like me right now. He thinks people stare at me because of my species", I confessed.

"What do you do for a living?", Tera asked. "I work at his shop", I answered. "Would you like to help people?", she asked. Does she know me!? "Yes, of course, but people might not want me to help and I don't want to help with the public authorities", I answered.

"Look, people on the lowest level of Coruscant need supplies. Things like electricity might be hard but food, water, toilet paper. There's a guy that can hook us up with these supplies, we just need someone brave enough to go down there and be able to defend the goods long enough to get them to the people. They are very nice and really need the help. It's on the lowest level so no one would recognize you, it's totally independent from the government and we wouldn't be stealing anything. What do you say?", Tera explained to me.

"I-I. I don't know. I'd love to, but how, what would I do? What about Nyx, won't he get suspicious or?"-"We can figure that out later, so far I'm taking it as a yes. I'll tell you when and where the next shipment will be. Nyx can help and don't worry about the Jedi thing, I can keep a secret", said Tera.

"I'm back! Wait, Tera what did you tell her?", said Nyx sitting back down. "We were just talking casually about the suffering of people""-"You told her about Project P!? Why would you try and pull her in"-"Nyx"-"You don't know her"-"Nyx"-"I don't want you to put people in danger"-"Nyx! She already said yes", said Tera.

Nyxs' jaw dropped and he angrily said, "Why would you do that!? She can't handle that! She could get hurt!".

While they were arguing the food arrived and in an attempt to distract them I said "Food's here!". "Ahsoka we'll talk about this back at the shop", said Nyx.

After that we had a nice evening. Tera left to do her own thing after giving me her comm number. That reminds me I should get a new comm link. We ate, talked and left for the shop.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We arrived at the shop after paying the bill. On the way back we didn't speak.

"So you agreed to Project P. Do you even know what you'd be doing?", said Nyx. "I'd be helping people, that's good enough for me", I responded.

He sighed and sat down in the apartment area. "Hey, you don't know me, for all you know I'm the best person to do this. And, why do you care what I do anyways, we've known each other for a week2, I told him.

"Fine. Do whatever you want", he said heading to his room. I followed suit and went to mine.

—

I'm fixing a faulty projector. Apparently we get all kinds of digital or complex technology. I was almost done when I heard a client up front.

"Ahsoka can you get that?", Nyx asked. "Sure!", I said. With my new clothes and come goggles I found, I felt better going to the counter, and considering we're not top of the line, I shouldn't run into any senator or Jedi.

I walk arrive at the entrance and ask the client how I could help them. He was a tall buff human with light skin and dark brown eyes.

"I'm here to tell Okami to meet Rou at the usual place in an hour", he said. "Who are you?", I asked. He was going to respond when something seemed to click in his mind. He checked his watch and turned to me, "Just deliver the message", he said before turning around and leaving.

Confused I went to tell Nyx about this guy. "Oh yeah. It's nothing you should worry about", Nyx told me. I sense a liar. The man that came in looked like a criminal. Maybe someone Nyx owes money to.

"Then you wouldn't mind me coming with you", I said. "No! Uh, yes! I mean, I do mind and you're not coming with me", he said. Suspicious….

"Why?"; I said. "Cause it's none of you're business. Now get back to work so I have a reason to pay you", he said ushering me away.

I went back to work. I need to find a way to follow him, he might need the help. This way, he will have more faith in me when I start on Project P. What does the P stand for anyway? Well, just need to tweak this and … yes! Finished the projector.

I didn't have any more assignments for today so I can work with my comm. I'm glad this place has so many parts. I found a bow filled with broken comms, so now I just need to fix this one and I can communicate with Tera and Nyx.

I worked on my comm for an hour when I heard the front door open. I checked it out in case it was a costumer. Turned out to be Nyx leaving. Should I follow him? Who am I kidding, I'm following him!

—

We were deep in the underworld, Nyx was standing uncomfortably in an alleyway while I was watching him from the top of a building right above him.

Five minutes of standing there until a group of guys showed up. I find it weird that they're all humans.

"Okami!", said a big man in the front middle, "Do you have what you owe me?". How many people lend him money? "Sorry Rou, but things got complicated", said Nyx. "They always do. Now kid, I like you. You have charisma, but I need the money and I'm afraid this was your last chance before I have to start getting more serious so unfortunately", said Rou gesturing his companions forward.

"Look Rou, there's no need to get violent!", said Nyx backing away. Rou didn't respond and watched as his guards, maybe, approached Nyx. Nix started to fight back in self-defense, but he clearly doesn't know how to fight an opponent stronger than him.

I want to help, but Nyx will kill me if he knows I-wait. This is the opportunity I need to show him I can fight! Without a second thought I jumped down. "Ahsoka!", shouted Nyx. The fight stopped for a moment, "So your girlfriend followed you here? Well it doesn't matter", said Rou as he gestured his men to continue.

I pulled Nyx and ran as fast as I could knowing there was a dead end close by. "Why are you here?", Nyx said angrily. "I came to help you!", I answered as we approached the dead end.

We were surrounded, "Well, look what mess you gotten into", whispered Nyx, getting into a fighting position. "Look you wanted to know how I got Pintu to leave right?", I asked him. He nodded yes, "Well know you're going to find out" I said before lunging forward for an attack.

Now I have to be careful about using the force to push them or - to late, I hope Nyx didn't see that through all of the commotion.

After a few minutes of fighting, Nyx and I managed to run away without them following us. We made our way to the shop making lots of turns to make sure no one was following us. Once we arrived I realized I had a lot of explaining to do.

"So, where did you learn how to fight like that?", asked Nyx, the shock settling in as the adrenaline left his body. "It was, rough back where I lived. You were taught to fight at a very young age", I responded.

He thought for a few minutes and said, "Alright, now I see you working with me on Project P". "Really!?", I said excitedly, "You're going to help?".

"Look, I need to earn money, so I didn't think twice about doing something that wouldn't bring income even if I could help people, but with you working here I've already made more profit. So maybe I can spare some time and do some good", Nyx said.

I'm so happy.

"Speaking of money. We need to pay all of your debts", I said. "We?", he asked. "Look, I live with you and I can't afford a criminal coming in every week saying they're going to beat you up because you haven't paid them", I said. Honestly I didn't want any of those criminals being bounty hunters I've fought with, that would just bring more trouble to both of us. "Plus, you're my friend", I whispered.

"What was that last part?", asked Nyx smugly. He totally heard me. "Nothing. That I'll help you with my earnings. I'm low maintenance anyways", I said. He smiled at me and said, "Fine, but only because you offered".

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shout out to - _Isabelle Ashmore_ for being the first person to leave a review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you keep on reading this. Thank you for sharing your opinion.**

 **Chapter 5**

After a couple of weeks, I felt normal and happy. I wasn't feeling the pain of leaving the Jedi as much as I did before. Though the close encounters with clones, Jedi and senators aren't helping. But, Tera and Nyx give me the opposite effect.

Now that I think about it, Nyx makes me really happy. Do I like him then? But, isn't it too soon? I mean, I could start a relationship, but i don't know him that well, but Lux and I had a romantic spark ever since we met, and we didn't see each other very often. Maybe I should ask him…? No! I need to wait and see how we progress as friends.

I mean, he might feel the same way about me. That might be why he didn't want me involved in dangerous situations. No! I can't risk making things awkward. He's my only friend , well that's not true, Tera's my friend, but live and work with him. I don't want to start a relationship on lies either, I mean he doesn't even know my history. I have to think things through and -

"Ahsoka! It's time", Nyx said from outside my room. I quickly got up and followed him to the security room.

"Alright, what are we doing?", I asked. "Do you remember the guy that owns the market on one of the higher levels?", he asked. "Yeah. The one that is going to help us with supplies", I answered.

"We are going to pick up a shipment here. Now, what we have to do is stop the train in an area that is empty so that people don't see us. Then we will take this route to make it to the bottom level. From there we will hand out supplies to anyone that needs them", said Nyx.

"Don't forget we need to find the list of crates that we can take and sign the paper to assure the owner WE got the goods", I said.

—

Alright Ahsoka. It's almost time to start the mission. I was waiting for the train from one of the rings it went through so that I could jump on top of the train easier. Nyx was waiting on the ground ahead so that he could start unloading crates as fast as he could.

I hear the train coming and prepare to jump. Once I'm on top I get into conductors cart by door where it connects with the rest of the train.

"Hello. Please identify yourself", said an FA-4 pilot droid. "Umm… Ahsoka?", I answered.

"Accepted. You have the right to take every crate marked with red on the third cart. Where would you like me to stop?", it asked.

I looked out the window and calculated we should stop… "Now. Stop now!", I exclaimed.

The train came to a stop right where Nyx was waiting outside. I quickly went outside and met up with him.

"What do we need to do 'Soka", asked Nyx. "First, don't call me 'Soka. Second we need to get every crate marked with red on the third cart", I answered.

Nyx nodded and made his way to the third cart with me following close behind. We made it to the right cart and started unloading the crates. We ended up with about ten of them. Well it's going to be interesting getting these down without issues.

I went back to the conductors cart and tell FA-4 that we have everything we need. "I just need you to sign here with a fake name. From this day forward you will have to sign with this fake name", said FA-4.

Hmm… I need to think of a name that won't relate to me. I always think of Ashla, but I don't think I should even use a female name. What about Bob-Oda. Yeah, Bob isn't really a common name and it won't relate to me because I just thought about it off of my head. If someone 'logically' figures out who I am, they'll be lying.

I took the holo pad and pen and quickly signed it as Bob-Oda and returned it to FA. "We will bring different resources every week, so see you next week. Now get off my train". What an attitude.

I did as FA said and got off the train before it quickly took off again. "Well, now for the hard part, getting everything safely to the underground", said Nyx. We had practiced the route yesterday, but it's much harder sneaking around with ten crates of supplies.

"C'mon, it can't be that hard", I said sarcastically. We carefully made our way through the first part of the route. Luckily it was empty and we basically ran from place to place.

"You know, at first I was nervous about doing this, that's why I never agreed to do this. But I actually have a good feeling about this", said Nyx.

"Oh no.", I said. "What?", asked Nyx. "You've jinxed us", I stated.

Nyx was going to respond but just as I thought, trouble came sooner than later. We heard a stomp close by. We took a look around the corner and saw one of the people that Nyx owes money to. Now that I think about it, I need to ask Nyx how much money we need to get to pay all of his debts.

"Alright, we prepared for this. We either go the other way or one of us distracts the obstacle, while the other one makes a run for it with the goods", I said. "I pick other route", said Nyx.

We started turning around when I saw a familiar suit of armor. Actually a group of familiar armor. "Sorry, we can't go that way", I said. Nyx looked at me strangely for a moment until I explained, "They might think we stole the shipment. There is no way we could find product, such a good quality down here". He didn't buy it.

"It's easy. We tell them the truth", said Nyx. "They would't believe us, trust me. They think people are guilty just seeing them in the wrong place at the wrong time", I said. He still didn't buy it.

"Look, I'm not exactly on good terms with them. Not just 'I don't like them terms', no. As in, I fear for what might happen if they see me", I said. He seemed to understand, you know, from his experience… probably.

"Well, who's faster?", he asked. Easy question, me. "I don't know, but I think you have a better chance distracting the clones than the people that owe you money", I said. He nodded and we got into position, we where determined, unstoppable - "Okami!".

I have a bad feeling about this.

We look and see the gang right on top of us. "Fifty-Fifty?", asked Nyx. "Fifty-Fifty", I exclaimed, taking five crates and running through the gang members.

Fortunately, I had the great idea to have a plan in case this happened. We ran in the same direction for a bit, gang on our backs and then we did something they didn't expect. I stopped in my tracks and stepped to the side, getting ready to fight and reaching for my blaster.

Nyx, who was behind me, proceeded to push the ten crates while I got to have fun. There were six guys in total. I looked around me and figured I could use the force to my advantage now that Nyx wasn't here.

"How noble! Okami's girlfriend is fighting for him", said one of the guys mockingly, slowly approaching me. I noticed a bunch of dumpsters by the wall, maybe I could push them in - and Nyx approaching.

"Look gentlemen, there is no need to get violent. Why can't we negotiate? C'mon Ty", Nyx said. "Well she might cover your debt", said Ty, I think. Hahaha, don't make me laugh.

I made a quick fight with him, aiming a kick to his head with the strength, rage and speed from … me I guess, that almost knocked him out. Nyx got the hint and started attacking another guy. Unfortunately for him the other two guys went straight for him while the remaining went for me.

Knowing it would be hard to defeat them, I improvise. "Nyx! Remember the other obstacle?", I scream. "Sorry, I'm a bit occupied", he responded. Well, it's up to me then.

I use the force to make something move close by. When that isn't enough I run in the direction of the clone troopers. Luckily, the guys fighting me took the bait and followed me. They were running quickly, trying to keep up with me. Hopefully, Nyx was also running but not so closely or else I'll have a lot to explain.

I make it to the corner were the troopers were and just before I reach them I jump up onto a building. The guys chasing me tried to stop, but ended up sliding past the corner, allowing the troopers to see them, at least from the corner of their eyes.

I look back and I see Nyx coming up, with three men behind him. Now I just need to see my plan unfold.

Nix crashed into the guys that were chasing me, becoming surrounded. Luckily for him the authorities were in town and ready to help them.

The clones intervened before Nyx was hurt and started interrogating everyone. Long story short, the gang got arrested and Nyx got off with a warning to 'be more careful around these parts kid'.

"So this is what you meant with 'the other obstacles'", said Nyx once we met up again. "Exactly, now lets get the supplies", I said.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shoutout to _roxie2120_ for the second review on this story. Thanks for sharing your opinion and I'm glad you're excited. **

**Chapter 6**

We were making our way back to the shop.

I feel … GREAT! Helping people makes me feel good. I was a bit sad seeing all the people that needed help.

Curiously enough, the last two levels are mostly filled with good people in a bad situation. They are so deep into the planet that, the scum and criminals just ignore them. The bad thing is, the Republic also tends to ignore them.

I feel ashamed that I thought the Republic and Senate was all good. The more I worked in the war, the more I realized I was wrong. Now that I left, I realize it more everyday.

I want to do what they are supposed to do. I want to do what I should've done when I was a Jedi.

Now, I know this 'Project P.' will definitely help people, but I can't help but feel that the force is telling me to do something else - No! I'm not depending on the force anymore, I - I shouldn't do that anymore.

"So are we going to talk about the clones?", asked Nyx. "Are we going to talk about how many people you owe money to?", I responded.

"Fair enough", he said. "Well, now that you mention the people I owe, we did really well on this job. I think we could start taking some jobs as bounty hunters?", said Nyx.

"Bounty hunters!? We did one job without any competition. If it wasn't for your debts, everything would've gone smoothly! And anyways, going to pubs to see who gets a jo killing or kidnapping doesn't exactly go with my moral code", I answered.

And I might not get along with most bounty hunters we might run into.

"Alright, I see your point. But maybe we can take some of the less paying noble jobs. Rescue this, move that, protect them, things like that. And we don't have to go to a pub, we can program a holopad to look for missions", he said.

Excuse! Need to think of an excuse…

"Well… what if the Republic comes after us? They don't exactly like bounty hunters", I respond.

"We can use masks or something, I mean, you use your hood every time we're out. And I don't think the Republic will waste troops on bounty hunters that do simple missions like retrieving stuff", he answered.

Shut! He makes a point.

"Fine, we can set something up when we get home", I said. "Home? I haven't heard you call my shop home. Glad you like it", he said mocking me. At least I think he was mocking me anyway.

We kept making our way up when. "Help! Hel-", we heard from a distance. I head in that direction, Nyx surprised by my actions.

This! This is what I felt was missing! Helping people! Fighting evil. I went to where the scream was coming from. I turned and saw a man being drugged by a Trandoshan. I surprised the later one and quickly knocked him out, ugh, with the force helping me.

I need to work on that.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing'?", Nyx said, rushing to the scene. He took a moment to process everything and said, "We need to make a schedule, don't we?".

I picked up the unconscious man and took him to a store near by. I played him on the back of the store and left him there to wake up. Hopefully, he'll be safe.

I left and headed to the shop. It is now I realize that Nyx has been bugging me all the while I was doing good deeds. Well, a good deed.

I decide it's best to ignore him until we get back to the shop.

—

Back at the shop Nyx wanted to make a schedule.

"So we're going to: work in the shop, deliver supplies, take jobs as bounty hunters and, by your request, scout the levels to help and stop criminals?! Do you realize how impossible that sounds?", Nyx exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not impossible! We just need to know how to balance it all. And anyways, you said you were going to help me with the scouting thing. I was planning on doing that on my own, so don't complain about it", I responded.

Nyx approached a table and grabbed some paper and pen and came back towards me.

"Alright so, what we know, is that every Thursday, we're going to deliver the supplies to the lowest levels from 5:00 pm - 7:00 pm the latest. So we have that", Nyx started.

"So, if we take up a job, it can't be on Thursdays", I said. "What is the store's schedule?", I asked.

"Right! On week days, I receive orders from 9:00 am - 4:00 pm, unless they call and make an appointment or a beautiful lady comes crashing into my life - I mean shop", he said looking at me smuggly, blushing slightly.

I blushed, embarrassed and we stayed silent.

"So what is your schedule on weekends?", I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I don't really get orders on the weekend", he said.

"So, what if our schedule ends up like this: Weekdays from 9:00 am - 4:00 pm we receive orders and work on fixing things. From 6:00 pm - 8:00 pm we can scout and help people. On Thursdays we do Project P. like we have to do it. On the weekends we look for bounties, and depending on how much work we need to do at the shop or appointments", I said.

"Sounds, about right, actually", responded Nyx.

"Then, we're doing this?", I asked, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yeah. I suppose we are", he said while writing down the new established schedule.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shoutout to _Hope reigns on_ for leaving a review. Thanks for reading and sharing your opinion!**

 **Chapter 7**

It's been two months since I left the Jedi.

I've gotten stronger, fighting without the force.

I haven't run into clones or Jedi.

Nyx and I have been doing great balancing everything! Two of his debts have been paid off. And we've gotten quite the reputation in the underworld as the "Mysterious Duo". It's not a creative name, but the public and other hunters picked it.

Project P. has been going great as well. We've been making some friends, giving people hope…it makes me feel like I can change the world.

Tera and I became very good friends. She has kept my secret and respects me as a person.

And Nyx… I don't know what I feel for him. I mean, I think I like him more than a friend, but maybe it's too soon, what if he doesn't feel the same about me!, I still feel like it would be wrong, but I'm no Jedi! I CAN be in a relationship!

"Hey Ahsoka! Come here!", shouted Nyx, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Coming!", I said, walking towards the living room. It was Saturday and Nyx was looking to see if we had any jobs.

"What do you need good sir?", I said jokingly.

"We got a job from a very interesting employer", he said.

The End

 **Authors' Note: So this is the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed! I plan on following up with another story that is in progress and will hopefully be finished soon. Leave your reviews, criticism is welcome. I wish to get better, so if there is something you think I can do better, be my guest.**

 **I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to wrap it up and I figured it would be better to have the conclusion as a separate chapter.**

 **Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
